


The Proposal

by commanderlurker



Series: Cats, the V is silent [20]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderlurker/pseuds/commanderlurker
Summary: Theron proposes to Cats.Horny Theron shouldn't be allowed to talk. Actually, neither should horny Cats. But this is all him. He's engaged to be married.
Relationships: Theron Shan/Female Smuggler
Series: Cats, the V is silent [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160342
Kudos: 5





	The Proposal

Theron’s face is buried between Cats’ boobs when he looks up. She’s riding him hard--the advantages of actually doing it on a bed instead of behind a tree, or against a tree, or in a tree.

"I love you," he blurts. He's about to come and thinks Cats might come again. "I love you so much and I never want to let--" Cats clenches around his dick. "Fuck, I never want to be without you--" He comes in a star-bright burst, clinging to Cats like he might wake up any second. Cats shudders, groaning, gripping him too tight. They hold each other for a moment, pleasure sparking whenever either of them move. She’s heavy. When she peels herself back, the cool air rushes in to make Theron shiver.

“That almost sounded like a proposal,” Cats says. She’s grinning, pupils dark, hair mussed.

"Huh?" What's Horny Theron said now? He replays the last minute. The pounding, skin against skin, the _I never want to be without you_. Crap. That did kinda sound like a proposal.

Horny Theron doesn't disappear as soon as the sperm has left his balls. “Do you want it to be?” Horny Theron lingers like an unwelcome guest.

“If you asked, I probably wouldn’t say no.”

Those are good enough odds for both horny Theron and sober Theron. But if he’s gonna propose, he has to do it properly. He shuffles out from under Cats, palm slipping in a wet patch one (or both) of them made, feet tangled in the sheets, and slides off the mattress ass first, straight onto the floor. He scrambles to kneel, a belt buckle jamming into his kneecap. He bites down a whimper. Horny Theron fades away without so much as a 'good luck'. That guy's an asshole.

With a sore ass and limp dick, he gets up on his good knee. Cats watches him from the bed, propped up on one elbow. Her boobs are just...there. There’s a black smudge on her cheek from her eyeliner. Her eyeshadow has migrated to her forehead. A love bite on her neck. He hates to think what his neck looks like.

“Cats Starstreaker, will you… do me…” don’t wince, Shan, “the honour of becoming my wife?”

For a second he thinks the odds were against him, but she nods. “Yes. Yeah, I’ll marry you.” Her grin lights up the room. She leans down to cup Theron’s face between her hands. Kisses him, all tongue and no finesse. She heaves him back onto the bed and they seal the proposal with another round.

Reality crashes in afterwards. Theron lies in the crook of Cats’ shoulder, skin sticky. What’s he done? He wants to marry Cats, absolutely, no doubt there. But what will Mom and Dad think? Not Satele and Jace. Mom and Dad. Gertie and Hertzog. Mrs and Mr Starstreaker. Not to mention Risha, Akaavi, and Bowdaar. Theron's relationship with the family has been as shaky as Makeb since he left Cats on Umbara.

He winces. Horny Theron shouldn't be allowed to talk. Actually, neither should horny Cats. But this is all him. He's engaged to be married.

He grins and butterflies erupt in his belly.

*

Cats stands tall as she surveys the people gathered in the _Majestic’s Princess’_ common cabin. Theron stands to the side of the group, looking like he’s got one foot out the door.

“Thanks for turning up, everyone,” she says.

“You promised food. There’s no food,” Bowdaar says.

“Food’s for after.”

“Is this a party?” Guss asks.

Cats sighs. “How about you let me say why we’re here, and then ask the questions.” She looks to Theron, holds out her hand. His expression says he knows he’s about to meet his death, but he steps forward and takes her hand, faces the group. “Me and Theron have an announcement.”

“We all know you’re together again. You’re not subtle.” Risha. Diplomatic as always.

“We’re getting married.”

Silence.

Huh. If that’s all it takes to shut everyone up, she should use that line more often.

“To each other,” she adds, in case there was any doubt.

Theron’s squeezing her hand so tight she thinks he’s gonna break her fingers. She rubs his hand with her thumb.

“You can say ‘congratulations’ any time now. I’ll also accept ‘wow that’s great!’ and/or a round of applause.”

She meets the eyes of seven faces. Disbelief, confusion, frowns, grimaces. The ship ticks and pings; its usual sounds. Clangs and mutterings echo from the mess where C2 is right now preparing the food Cats ordered for the celebration.

Mom makes the first move. One step, then another. Towards Cats and Theron, not the door. Her expression is half-melancholy, half-despair, half-love. This is the expression Mom often had when Cats was a child. Then Mom wraps her arms around Cats--and Theron--and pulls them into a hug. She shakes, like she’s crying. A hiccup squeak. She’s definitely crying.

“Are you mad?” Cats asks. She glances at Theron but can only see the top of his head. The rest of him is buried in Mom’s all-enveloping embrace. Is he going to suffocate? Fuck, is Mom going to kill him? She always thought Bowadaar would be the one to break, not Mom. Maybe Risha--

“No. I’m happy.” Mom pulls back, her eyes wet and her face all wrinkly with joy. “My little girl is marrying the love of her life, a man with a heart of gold and a head of bricks. I couldn’t be happier.” She kisses Cats’ cheek, and Theron’s forehead. “I mean that in the nicest way, Theron.” Theron nods. His eyes are wet too.

Somewhere in all that, Dad joins. One by one, the crew step into the hug. Corso first, Guss second. Akaavi, Bowdaar. Risha. She knows the last three will share their opinions on Cats' decision, but at least right now they're tactful enough to keep their threats to Theron to themselves.

Dad gets an arm out and wraps it around Theron's shoulders. "Welcome back to the family, son."

Aw, shit. Now Cats is going to cry too.

But that’s all they need right now. Acceptance. Understanding can come later.

“Can we eat now?” Bowdaar complains.

“Did C2 make shrimp cocktails?” Guss asks.

The hug breaks up. Only a few dry eyes in the ship.

“We should make a toast.” Corso, heading towards the mess.

“Champagne,” Risha says.

“Swamp whiskey,” Akaavi says.

Cats and Theron stand alone for a moment. They’re still holding hands. A metaphor for their relationship, really.

“See, that was fine,” Cats says. “No one killed you.”

“There’s still the wedding,” Theron replies.

He heads towards the mess, and Cats checks out his ass as she follows.


End file.
